Un spectateur émoustillé (correction)
by TeenStiles24
Summary: Scott avait disparu depuis déjà 20 minutes. Alors bien sûr Stiles le chercha. Seulement il ne s' était pas attendu à trouvé un spectacle des plus excitante de sa vie. (Corrigé ...)
1. Le fantasme de Scott

Stiles cherchait après Scott depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ils devaient se retrouver au parc juste derrière le lycée. Malheureusement Scott n'était pas venu et ne répondait plus à son téléphone. Bien sûr, le téléphone de Scott n'a peut-être plus de batterie. Ou Scott peut avoir eu des problèmes avec son scooter. Mais on parle de Scott McCall ! Le mec qui s'attirent tout les problèmes de la terre.

Bref, c'est comme sa que Stiles se retrouvent au lycée à chercher son meilleur ami. Il regardait dans chaque pièce. Même en vacances le lycée ne fermait pas ses portes, se qui était assez étranges.

Quelques minutes après d'intenses recherches, Stiles entendit du bruit. Des bruits étouffé. Il s'approcha de sa salle de chimie, là où provenait les sons bizarres, et regarda par la petite fenêtre donnant sur la salle.

Et là se fut le choque. Sur le bureau du professeur se trouvait Scott assis, rouge et à moitié nu, les jambes écarté au maximum face à Jackson logé entre ses cuisses, mordant et suçotant le cou de sa victime.

Étrangement la scène à laquelle Stiles assistait le faisait bander à une vitesse vertigineuse. En quelques secondes il se sentait tellement étroit dans son pantalon que sa lui faisait mal.

Car, voir deux Loups-garous super canon se dévorer sans retenus était méga excitant pour le pauvre adolescent qu'il était.

Stiles se demandait si il n'était pas gay ou au moins bisexuel. Il avait déjà maté plusieurs fois quelques mecs dans la rue mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait été aussi excité qu'en se moment.  
Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit Jackson lécher un des tétons durcit de son frère de cœur. Il failli mourir quand il entendit très clairement les paroles du brun.

\- Jackson ! S'il te plaît ... Je vais venir sans me caresser.

\- Chuuut. Tu ne croit pas qu'on devrait invité un petit fouineur aussi excité que nous ? Dit Jackson.

Ce dernier lâcha le téton de Scott et regarda Stiles derrière la porte.

\- Alors Stilinski, on mate sans notre permission ?

Ledit Stilinski s'étouffa et ouvrit en grand la bouche, choqué de s'être fait grillé.

\- Allé viens Stilinski, j'ai envie de voir comment se débrouille McCall. Annonça Jackson sensuellement.

Qui pouvait résister à Whittemore ? Personne et surtout pas Stiles. Encore plus en ce moment. C'est en tremblant d'anticipation qu'il ouvrit le dernier rempart qui le séparait de ses désirs.

Scott ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant son meilleur ami.

\- Le plan à fonctionner. Dit-il au kanima.

\- Qu-Quel plan ? Réussit à demander l'humain.

\- Le plan était de t'attirer ici. Le rendez-vous de Scott derrière l'école et puis le retard.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher au lycée. Et donc on a commencé pour t'exciter. Continua son meilleur ami en descendants du bureau.

\- Comment vous av-avez su qu-que je serai ... Excité par ... Cette "Scène". Demande Stiles en balbutiant.

\- Stiles ... Tu crois que je n'ai pas vus les regards que tu lance sur certains beau mecs en fixant leur fesses.

Rouge de honte, Stiles ne su plus quoi dire.

C'est en silence que Scott vint serré les hanches de son "frères de cœur". Il le rapprocha de lui et vint se coller à lui tandis que Jackson se plaça derrière le jeune hyperactif.

Les mains du capitaine de La cross vint s' insinuer sous le chandail de Stiles qui gémit face à la soudaine intrusion.

Le T-shirt du pauvre garçon se retrouva vite à terre.

Complètement excité il sauta sur le bureau pour s'y installer exactement comme Scott quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il fut attaquer par ses deux amants la seconde suivante, tout deux lui suçais un téton déjà sensible sous les sensations reçus.  
Son pantalon partit également avec le T-shirt du blond qui s' assit sur la chaise à roulettes.

\- Vas-y Scott, occupe-toi de notre invité. Ordonna gentillement Jackson en mettant sa main sous son jean pour se caresser en observant la scène.

Étrangement cette action excita encore plus le plus jeune gémissant le nom de Scott en continue.

Ledit Scott finit par prendre en main le sexe de Stiles en commençant un doux vas et viens.

Cela continua encore quelques minutes avant que le Mexicain accélère en retournant Stiles afin qu'il soit ventre sur table, fesse à l'air et jambes toujours écartée montrant son entrée ouvertement.

Soudain il sentit quelques chose de mou et humide à cet endroit, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il lacha ses bras et posa son Front sur le bois en cambrant le dos pour un meilleur accès.

Un doigt vint se rajouter à la langue de son meilleur ami puis un second suivis d'un troisième.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Encore ... Han ! Gémit - Il.

\- Hmm vas-y Scott prends-le pendant que je te prends !

Les doigts de Scott se retirèrent pour être remplacer par un objet bien plus gros que les mains de son meilleur ami.

Scott entra doucement dans l'antre du fils du shérif qui grimaça de douleur. Scott se stoppa pour permettre à l'humain de s' habituer tandis que Jackson en profita pour s' enfoncer d'un coup sec dans les fesses du cadet.

Plusieurs minutes après où personnes ne bougea pour ne blesser aucun d'eux, se fut Stiles qui ondule des hanches pour autorisé son frère à commencer.

Un vas et viens timide débuta entre les trois garçons qui accélèrent sous l'intensité des sensations.

Jackson tenait les hanches de Stiles tout en entrant violemment dans le corps sous lui.

Scott essayait tant bien que mal à ralentir ses coups qui se firent bruyant du au pousser de bassins de son amant derrière lui.

Stiles, lui, était en train de plané. Le sexe de Scott frappait sa prostate sans relâche, le faisant crier de plaisir, alors que l'une des mains de Jackson s' amuser entre pincer et griffes ses tétons et caresser son pénis luisant et rouge.

Les trois garçons étaient partagé entre se dépêcher pour atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir ou continuer afin que cela dur encore quelques secondes de plus.

Le choix fut facile, ils voulaient jouir à tout pris.

Ils augmentèrent la vitesse jusqu'à ce que Stiles hurle en rejetant la tête en arrière suivis de près par Scott et Jackson.

Le capitaine se retira du cadet afin que celui-ci ne se retire du châtain qui reprenait son souffle.  
Ils finirent assis par terre adossé au bureau, après s' être nettoyé ainsi que le meuble et le sol, en se câlinant.

\- On remettra ça une prochaine fois, hein ? Demanda Stiles la tête sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Quand tu veux. Moi, je peux mourir en paix, j'ai réalisé mon fantasme. Être prit en sandwich par deux canons. Dit doucement Scott paresseusement encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

\- Moi mon fantasme c'est de nouer quelqu'un sous ma forme bêta. Avoua Jackson en rougissant.

\- Le tiens Stiles c'est quoi ?

\- Me faire prendre sois par la bouche et le cul en même temps où me faire prendre par deux queues, bouche ou cul c'est pareil.

\- Hmmm c'est super excitant ! J'suis presque prêt pour un second round. Ria Scott.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Proposa Jackson et Stiles d'une même voix.


	2. Le fantasme de Jackson

**Résumé** : Une semaine après les événements survenus au lycée entre les trois amants, Jackson décida de recommencer et se pose beaucoup de question sur son futur avec ses amants.

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidemment :( mais l'histoire si :)

 **Warnings** à la fin :D

La semaine suivante, Jackson, Scott et Stiles s'était revus quatre fois pour se faire une sortit entre amis, si on peut encore les appelé comme ça ...

Jackson avait considéré ça comme des rendez-vous entre amoureux mais il n'osait leur dire. Et si ses deux amants ne e considérait que comme un coup d'un soir, ou de plusieurs sa dépends.

Il voulait vraiment construire quelques chose avec ses deux inséparables.

Jackson se demandait si il pourrait avoué à ses amants qu'il était tombé amoureux d'eux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait sa pour une autre humain ou créature que lui, il croyait que son cœur était trop petit pour y faire entré ne serais-ce qu'une seul personne. En se moment il se posait tellement de questions qu'il en aurais presque mal la tête.

Il savait qu'il était amoureux d'eux, sinon pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de l'un d'eux son cœur est sur le point d'explosé, ou qu'il à les mains moites et qu'il transpire comme si il venait de faire un marathon de plusieurs kilomètre en sprinte. C'était une sensation très étrange mais tellement formidable.

Il avait même déjà pensé à l'avenir qu'il aurait si il restait avec eux pour le reste de son existence. Il imaginait une grande maison, avec des enfants adopté. Garçons ou filles, ça n'importait pas grand chose. Un animal de préférence un chien, un husky si possible. Une voiture pour chacun de ses deux amants et lui. Pas de voisins. Bref, il voulait une vie comme celle-là. Il à passer tellement de temps à essayé de soigner son image pour être heureux mais tout ça c'est finis, il à trouvé le bonheur et compte le gardé pour la vie.

Il se devait d'arrêté de penser, tout simplement parce que se n'était pas le bon moment. Oh que non. Là il se devait de profiter du corps gémissant sous lui alors qu'il ré-enfonçait ses trois doigts dans le cul si serré de son deuxième amant.

Il pilonnait l'anus de Stiles pendant que celui-ci engloutissait le sexe gorgé de sang de son frère de cœur alors que ce dernier faisait de même avec lui.

Stiles était à genoux, jambes écartées, Jackson derrière lui et Scott dessous dans la position du 69.

Jackson rajouta un quatrième doigts qui fit encore plus gémir l'hyperactif autour de Scott qui léchait les couilles du capitaine puis l'anus, les doigts et enfin le pénis de son ami de toujours.

Stiles sentit plus qu'il ne vit les mains de Scott écarté encore plus ses fesses alors que Jackson se retira pour venir y placé son sexe rigide. Il s'enfonça d'un coup sec et rapide qui arracha un cri, entre le plaisir et a douleur, à Stiles. Mais il se sentait enfin remplis.

Jackson attendit que Stiles sois habitué pour pouvoir bouger. En attendant Scott continuait ses activitées buccaux et Stiles jouait avec son trou en y insérant son index.

Dans la maison Whittemore, les trois corps commencèrent à se mouvoir. Jackson tenait Stiles à ses hanches pendant qu'il entrait et sortait avec sa vitesse surnaturelle, Scott,lui, écartait toujours le galbes des fesses de son meilleur ami et le suçait avidement, tout comme le faisait Stiles avec deux doigts dans son corps.

Tout d'un coups Stiles lâcha le sexe de Scott pour hurlé son plaisir tandis que Jackson touchait sa prostate violemment.

\- Han ! Jackson noue-moi ! J't'en supplie. Sanglota doucement le châtain aux multiples grain de beauté.

Le blond se colla au dos du fils du shérif et le mordit à la jonction entre le coup et l'épaule tandis qu'il se noua enfin. Son sexe doubla de volume en éjaculent férocement dans le fondement de l'humain.

Stiles hurla de bonheur en sentant le pénis de Jackson grossir et jouis dans la gorge de son frère.

Malgré que l'humain sois un peu dans les vapes il continua sa fellation à Scott qui lui caressait à présent ses cuisses en avalant son sperme. Il fit une gorge profonde en tapant la prostate de son meilleur ami de loup-garou qui grogna sous le plaisir. L'humain alternait entre des léchouilles, des petits mordillements et des baisers le long de sa verge. Stiles enroula sa langue autour du gland du brun et avala quelques gouttes de sperme qui s'échappait déjà de son sexe.

Rapidement Scott éjacula sur une partie du visage et la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Il se retira de sous le châtain et vint lécher son sperme pour le goûter et en récolter pour le faire goûter à Jackson en l'embrassant malgré que lui également il était un peu sous les affres du plaisir de s'être noué à quelqu'un qu'il aime vraiment.

Il était enfin lié et il ressentait les sentiments de l'humain. Il sentit l'amour qu'il portait à Scott et lui. Le désir d'être lié et avoir un sexe aussi gros que deux sexe humain en lui. La joie d'être avec eux. Et la peur. La peur de ne croire que ce n'est qu'une partie de jambes en l'air sans sentiments.

Alors Jackson les rassura toute deux, surtout son compagnon.

\- J'vous aimes ...

Une joie incommensurable le pris. La joie de Stiles se mélangeait à la sienne tellement ses paroles l'avait rendus heureux.

Stiles laissa retombé son torse et sa tête sur le matelas de Jackson, le nœud de celui-ci toujours en lui.

\- la pose est trop sexy. C'est sauvage ... Dit Scott les joues rouges.

\- On ne peut pas bouger tant que le nœud n'est pas défait sinon je risque de blesser Stiles.

\- Mmm. T'a pas intérêt à bouger parce que je suis bien moi là. Marmonna le lié de Jackson, la tête entre les coussins frais.

Scott rigola en caressant les mèches sombres de l'humain tout en s'allongeant de tout son long, sur le dos.

Trente minutes plus tard, le sexe de Jackson diminua et sa semence s'écoula du cul de son lié. Il en récolta sur ses doigts et les présenta à Scott pour qu'il goûte et les nettoie. Il fit pareille en en prenant dans sa bouche et venir embrassé son compagnon.

\- C'est bon le goût qu'on un lié après avoir noué son compagnon, non ? Moi j'trouve que c'est délicieux.

\- Mmm. Marmonna-t-il en réponse pour approuver.

Scott se ré-allongea au côté de Jackson tandis que celui-ci tenait dans ses bras son lié de toujours et s'endormirent rapidement.

Se ne fût que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils se douchèrent pour nettoyé leurs ébats. Elle dura plus longtemps que prévus à cause de Scott et sa libido insatiable.

Ils firent l'amour deux fois avant de se ré-endormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Demain, il allait se montrer en public avec son amant et son compagnon, se promit Jackson.

Il avait tellement hâte de voir la tête de Jackson en apprenant qu'il est gay et avec les deux personnes qu'il disait haïr de toute son âme. Il redoutait juste la réaction du shérif et de l'infirmière McCall. heureusement qu'ils savent pour les loups-garou, il pourra expliqué au père de son lié, bah qu'il est lié. Sa devrait le rassurer normalement en sachant que jamais au grand jamais je ne ferais du ma à mon compagnon. Pour la maman de Scott il devra trouvé de quoi lui prouver qu'il n'abandonneras jamais Scott même si ils ne sont pas compagnon.

Il avait son avenir dans la paume de sa main. Il avait réfléchis et maintenant en était sûr. Vivre au prés d'un hyperactif atteint de trouble déficitaire de l'attention et d'un boulet complètement niai allait lui apporter le bonheur à l'état pur. il ne regrettait pas du tout son choix.

 **Warnings** : Knotting et position du 69 ^^

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plus. Désolé pour les fautes ...

Bisouille 3


End file.
